Secret Note
by yuukiheaven
Summary: Updated! Catatan rahasia tentang hidupku dan rahasia pribadiku...SiwonxKibumxHenry...fanfic gaje...Review kalo berkenan...
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Note Siwon Version**

**Main Cast**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

**Henry Lau**

**Pairing : SiBum/WonRy **

**Rated : T**

**Warning : YAOI, cerita aneh, alur gaje, EYD failure, many typos**

**Disclaimer : This is just fanfic not real….okay? Please don't bash character**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Summary : Catatan rahasia dari seorang Choi Siwon tentang kehidupan pribadinya.**

**Monday, February, 13th 2012**

Hai perkenalkan namaku Choi Siwon. Mungkin kalian sudah banyak tau tentang diriku, ya aku adalah pewaris tunggal _Hyundai Corp_. Karena itulah banyak namja dan yeoja mendekatiku.

Salah satunya karena kekayaan yang kumiliki. Yeoja-yeoja super centil selalu mengikutiku seakan-akan aku menebar feromon yang mampu menarik mereka. Padahal bukan karena aku-nya tapi karena uang-ku lah mereka terus nempel padaku.

Di dunia ini mana ada yang gratis, sayangnya aku jadi jijik melihat yeoja-yeoja itu. Satu hal yang tidak diketahui siapapun, aku adalah penderita _Caligynephobia_. Entah sejak kapan aku menderita penyakit seperti itu. Karena penyakit itu, aku sangat takut pada wanita cantik dan sejenisnya.

Aku gay? Tidak, aku normal hanya saja aku memang phobia dengan wanita sehingga aku lebih cenderung tertarik dengan sesama namja. Ya, secara tidak langsung aku menjadi gay karena phobia-ku.

Selama ini tak ada yang tau aku menderita phobia itu, ya aku jago acting. Kalo ga buat apa aku ikut klub drama. Aku tidak mau dipermalukan dan dikatakan sebagai namja abnormal. Sehingga aku berusaha tidak berekspresi ketakutan saat berdekatan dengan yeoja cantik walaupun sesungguhnya di dalam hati aku sudah ketakutan setengah mati.

Masalah teman dekat, aku memiliki dua orang teman dekat. Teman sekelasku, Kibum dan dongsaeng-ku Henry. Jujur saat pertama kali melihat Kibum, aku sempat ketakutan. Kenapa? Dia punya paras sangat cantik dan manis layaknya yeoja. Tapi setelah tau dia adalah namja aku jadi tenang.

Kedua adalah Henry, namja imut nan manis. Membuat jiwa seme namja manapun akan bangkit kalo sudah liat dia. Kalo Kibum, jujur aku tidak tau dia gay atau tidak tapi Henry jelas-jelas dia seorang gay. Dan buruknya, dia menyukaiku sejak pandangan pertama begitu katanya. Hahahaha, anak yang aneh. Padahal aku sudah bilang aku adalah pria normal tapi pada akhirnya phobia-ku mengalahkan semuanya.

Henry dan Kibum sudah tau tentang phobia-ku dan ternyata mereka malah mendukungku dan paling penting Henry semakin gencar mendekatiku.

Kalo ditanya aku suka siapa? Mungkin tidak kalo aku menyukai Kim Kibum? Entahlah, namun perlu kalian lihat catatan rahasia yang ku buat 2 hari yang lalu.

**Saturday, February, 11th 2012**

Aku dan Kibum berjanji akan bertemu di taman. Ya maunya, aku dan dia jalan-jalan gitu. Dia tau aku takut wanita. Jadi wajar saja aku mengajaknya jalan-jalan.

Kenapa bukan Henry? Anak itu sih kalo ku ajak jalan-jalan selalu mengeluh capek dan selalu mencari alasan agar aku mau menggendongnya. Makanya aku enggan mengajaknya, mending aku mengajak Kibum yang lebih pendiam dan tidak banyak mengeluh.

Dengan hati senang aku berjalan menuju taman, namun langkahku terhenti saat aku lihat Kibum mengobrol dengan seorang yeoja. Yeoja itu adalah Im Yoona, salah satu gadis yang mengejar-ngejar aku.

Dia cantik dan sesungguhnya aku tertarik tapi karena phobia-ku ini rasanya aku merinding dekat dengan gadis itu.

Kulihat Kibum tertawa lepas, tidak pernah kulihat dia tertawa selepas ini bahkan di depanku. Sedikit rasa cemburu bergejolak di dadaku, namun entah aku cemburu dengan siapa. Kibum atau Yoona.

Akhirnya ku bersembunyi di balik pohon, mengamati apa yang mereka lakukan. Rasa itu semakin bergejolak, aku merasa iri tapi dengan siapa? Kibum atau Yoona?

Aku merasa aneh dengan perasaanku sendiri. Tak selang berapa lama, Yoona pun meninggalkan Kibum. Setelah sosok yeoja itu menghilang, aku segera menampakkan diri. Dengan wajah datar dan sedikit kesal tentunya. Kibum hanya tersenyum memamerkan "killer smile"-nya tapi itu tidak mampu menghipnotisku.

Aku kesal melihat Kibum dekat dengan yeoja atau namja manapun. Apa artinya aku suka pada Kibum? Mungkin. Siapa yang tidak suka padanya? Hanya orang buta yang mungkin tidak suka karena mereka tidak bisa melihat.

Aku mendekat padanya dan merangkulnya. Kami pun pergi berjalan-jalan. Mataku tidak pernah bisa berhenti memandangnya. Bibirnya yang merekah dan matanya yang indah bahkan kulitnya seputih salju.

He's my Snow White. Hahahaha, ya dia Snow White-ku. Kurasa tidak salah kalau aku meng-klaim-nya, lagipula dia tidak ada yang punya 'kan?

**Tuesday, February 14th, 2012**

Hari ini adalah hari valentine. Setelah kupikir-pikir sudah sejak lama aku suka Kibum tapi aku tidak sadar itu.

Mungkin karena kami bersahabat, bukankah terasa beda tipis. Kuputuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku pada Kibum tapi jujur aku takut akan merusak persahabatan kami nantinya.

Tapi kalo kupendam maka aku yang tersiksa. Hah, aku jadi bingung. Coklat dan bunga yang kusiapkan, juga mental yang paling penting. Aku harus menyatakannya bagaimanapun hasilnya nanti. Kuharap dia juga suka padaku walaupun aku ragu kalo dia adalah gay sama sepertiku.

Aku pun mengajak Kibum ke taman belakang sekolah. Dengan segenap keberanian, aku menyatakan cintaku padanya. Dia tampak kaget dengan kata _"saranghae"_ yang kuucapkan. Kibum kumohon terima cintaku. Aku akan melakukan apapun untukmu kecuali terjun dari jurang tentunya.

Kulihat Kibum sedang berpikir dan menimang-nimang akan menerimaku atau tidak. Dan dia tersenyum lembut yang entah apa artinya. Aku diterima atau ditolak?

_Jawaban Kibum pada Siwon akan tersambung pada Secret Note Versi Kibum. Ini cuma fanfic ato boleh dibilang bukan fanfic hahahaha…..#digeplakreaders_

_Sebenernya ini adalah fanfic yang mau dipublish pas ultah author hari senin kemaren tapi berhubung banyak tugas suci jadi baru sekarang dimuat #authorcurcol._

_Hidup SiBum shipper…._

_Btw inget SuJu always 13+2 jadi inget ultahku yang sama dengan kode itu deh….hahahha *readers: ga nanya thor….author: pundung di pojok ama Bang Wonwon T.T*_


	2. Chapter 2

**Secret Note Kibum Version**

**Main Cast**

**Choi Siwon**

**Kim Kibum**

**Henry Lau**

**Pairing : SiBum/WonRy **

**Rated : T**

**Warning : YAOI, BoysLOVE, cerita aneh, alur gaje, EYD failure, many typos**

**Disclaimer : This is just fanfic not real….okay? Please don't bash character**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Summary : Jawaban Kibum dan rahasia perasaan Kibum yang sesungguhnya**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Kibum, saranghae…neomu johahae! Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?"<strong>

**-Siwon, February 14****th****, 2012-**

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday, February 14th, 2012<strong>

Hai namaku Kim Kibum. Mungkin kalian cukup asing denganku. Ya, aku jarang menulis catatan rahasiaku secara langsung. Aku lebih suka menyimpan semuanya dengan baik dalam memori otakku dan hatiku. Kurasa itu lebih baik. Hari ini adalah hari valentine. Seperti biasa, loker-ku penuh coklat dari gadis-gadis labil yang selalu mendekatiku. Namun, ada sebuah surat yang menarik tertempel rapi di pintu dalam loker-ku. Tak ada pengirimnya? Surat kaleng. Kurasa begitu. Rasa penasaran yang besar membuatku tak peduli itu surat kaleng atau surat apapun. Aku membukanya.

"Kim Kibum, Taman belakang sekolah, Pulang sekolah"

Heh? Apa ini? Taman belakang sekolah? Ah, 10 menit lagi bel pulang sekolah. Aku turuti atau tidak ya? Lebih baik aku kesana mungkin saja aku menemukan sesuatu yang sangat menarik.

Pulang sekolah aku segera menuju halaman belakang, kulihat sesosok namja berdiri membelakangiku. Nugu? Aku pun mendekatinya dan sangat kaget ternyata dia Siwon. Teman sebangku-ku. Dia berpenampilan sangat rapi bahkan aku masih bisa mencium aroma parfum-nya, membawa seikat bunga mawar dan coklat. Heh? Dia mau menyatakan cinta pada seorang yeoja-kah? Uh, sedikit cemburu. Kenapa? Jelas aku menyukainya, walau diam-diam. Aku tidak mau dianggap sebagai sahabat yang mencari kesempatan karena Siwon adalah penderita _Caligynephobia_. Ya, cukup aku simpan di hati saja. Sama seperti dulu.

Ah, dia menoleh dan melihatku. Kulihat senyum terindah yang selalu membuatku tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Gengsiku yang besar membuatku menampilkan wajah yang kalau dibilang seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. Siwon pun mendekatiku dan dia menarik napas. Ada apa ini?

"Kibum, saranghae…neomu johahae! Maukah kau menjadi namjachinguku?"

Eh? Dia menyatakan cinta padaku? Apa aku sudah tuli? Kenapa ini? Dia menyukaiku? Siwon mendekat dan mengatakan kata-kata yang menurutku lucu. Dia takut tapi dia tak bisa menahan perasaannya. Ingin rasanya aku tertawa keras. Aku tersenyum padanya. Kulihat kesungguhan di matanya. Yap, kurasa cintaku memang tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Siwon, nado saranghae"

Cukup singkat bukan jawabanku namun bisa membuatnya ingin lompat dan berguling-guling seperti orang gila. Aku bisa melihat sumringah wajahnya. Ya dia sangat bahagia. Dia memelukku erat begitu pun aku. Aku mencintainya.

* * *

><p><strong>Other Side<strong>

Tanpa disadari oleh mereka berdua, sepasang mata menatap nanar. Kebahagiaan mereka berdua seakan menjadi racun baginya. Ya, bagi Henry. Dia sedih sekaligus bahagia. Sedih karena cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bahagia karena sahabat yang paling dia sayangi mendapat kebahagiaan.

"Cukup Henry, sampai disini saja. Aku akan pergi. Karena itu akan lebih baik buatku dan buat mereka"

* * *

><p><em>Singkat bukan? hahahaha…tinggal 1 lagi yaitu catatan rahasia dari Henry. Mian yuuki lama ga update-update, banyak kerjaan sekolah dan lomba yang ga' bisa yuuki tinggalkan. Mungkin bisa di review dulu. Oh ya, kalo mau neror yuuki biar cepet update bisa diteror lewat fb ato twitter. Kalo fb : Anne Nicole S. Perwirahadi and kalo twitter-nya : yuukiheaven. Kemungkinan banyak story akan tak publish lewat fb. Atau juga lewat sini karena yuuki jarang buka fb.<em>

_At least saya minta review dari readers setidaknya biar saya ga' males nulis-nulis ff hehhehhhe…._


End file.
